


Sweeter Than Ever Before

by souichilovebot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Changmin, its me again, lewd lucas they call me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souichilovebot/pseuds/souichilovebot
Summary: i was writing this with someone else with changmin but i changed it to keep the inner deepings of my mind a mystery and yes. i absolutely did make changmin a top bc a. i can and b. I Can and theres nothing you can do to stop me :) you also cant stop me from writing chanhee like this I Can Do Whatever I Want





	Sweeter Than Ever Before

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing this with someone else with changmin but i changed it to keep the inner deepings of my mind a mystery and yes. i absolutely did make changmin a top bc a. i can and b. I Can and theres nothing you can do to stop me :) you also cant stop me from writing chanhee like this I Can Do Whatever I Want

chanhee, thinking he’s home alone, messages a friend hoping to meet for a quickie. he sends a picture of him lewdly sucking on his fingers, saliva dripping down his chin with the caption ‘wanna play with me oppa?’, completely oblivious of the fact that he sent it to someone else.  
changmin’s phone lights up with a text he never thought he’d get. he’s always wanted to touch chanhee, feel him, taste him but he knows it’s wrong so he only looks and imagines. he’s ashamed to admit that when chanhee walks around the dorm in a too big hoodie and no pants he gets painfully hard and has lock himself in the bathroom.  
changmin gets a text back but instead of being happy he feels like the biggest idiot. ‘let me play with you, baby’ with a picture of someone’s crotch, not his friend but changmin, his best friend and band mate. his face goes red and tears come to his eyes, but he can’t deny that he wants to be with changmin. he likes the way he takes care of him and notices the way he looks at him when they’re home. maybe it’d be okay for this to happen.  
changmin hears footsteps then a soft knock on his door, chanhee peaks his head inside the room and changmin can’t help the smile that appears on his face. chanhee’s cheeks are tinted red and his hair is a mess, when he fully steps into the room changmin’s heart does literal backflips he’s wearing one of younghoon’s shirts and knee highs.  
“hey..”  
“come here”  
changmin pats the spot beside him and chanhee rushes to sit, he keeps his head down and hands in his lap.  
“why are you being shy?”  
“a-ah.. um… i sent that message by accident…”  
changmin sees his face get red and watches as chanhee wrings his hands, he places his hands on top of chanhee’s.  
“then let’s ignor-”  
“no! i..i mean i want this!”

**Author's Note:**

> im the king of posting short shit. school ends in 3 weeks so i can update this and my other 2 things~ hope you guys like it and know that i wont stop shoving lewd chanhee down everyones throat hes too pretty not to lewd ok i cant help myself ((also follow me on twit @ericIovebot))


End file.
